Ontario
by PruCan1006
Summary: "My father doesn't even know I'm his daughter..." When Matthew Williams ran into a little girl on the street, he didn't expect to ever see her again. But with her grandfather living in a different country, she has nobody to depend on but Matthew.


Chapter 1:

He walked down the streets of his country' debating on whether or not he should even attend the world meeting in his brothers country. '_If I don't go, nobody will really notice..._' he thought. Canada was looking at the ground, thinking of the the fighting that he would happily miss, when someone ran straight into him. It was a small girl with long blonde wavy hair that was up in pigtails. She looked at him in fear.

"I-I'm really sorry, mister!" she squeaked, her Canadian accent make him smile.

"Oh' it's okay. D-don't worry about it," The fear on the little girls face was gone, and soft smile took its place.

"Well, I'm Madeline!" she exclaimed.

"My name's Matthew," Canada said politely.

Madeline's smile grew, and Matthew chuckled slightly. She stood there smiling, hugging an old looking stuffed moose to her chest. Matthew told her goodbye, and began walking again. He was a while away from the spot, when he heard a distant voice. "Mr. Matthew! Wait up!" Matthew turned to see her running past crowds of people,, and waited for the small blonde to catch up. Within a few seconds, Madeline was standing next to Matthew.

"Where are you going?" she asked him curiously. Matthew looked at the people walking past, and none seemed to be paying any attention to the girl.

"I-I was just going to head back home. Um, Madeline," Matthew began awkwardly. "Where are your parents?" Madeline shifted her weight.

"Oh, w-well, they're at home, see, and I was w-walking back from the park. 'She seems nervous about something...' Matthew thought.

"Well, th-they're probably worried about you. Why d-don't you head home?" Madeline looked down, blushing.

"Y-yeah, you're probably right... Again, I'm really sorry about running into you Mr. Matthew." She turned and started walking back down the sidewalk, with her moose in hand, and her head down. Matthew felt a tinge of guilt as he watched her disappear into the crowd. He was probably right, of course, for saying that her parents would be worrying. Matthew turned away from where Madeline once was, and headed home to prepare himself for the world meeting in America.

Chapter 2:

Putting on his suit and grabbing his polar bear, Kumajiro, Matthew headed out the door. He had been staying in a home of his that was in Ontario, a province he didn't visit very often, to be closer to where the meeting was being held.

He was driving down the road when Kumajiro began their daily routine. "Who are you?" the bear asked him. "I'm Canada..." Matthew sighed and gave his bear a sad smile. Kumajiro thought about this, and ended up giving a small, "oh" in return. After repeating this about five times too many, Matthew noticed a sign that told drivers their distance from the bridge. '_Almost-' _Matthew's thoughts were interrupted when he had to slam down on the breaks after noticing a figure in the middle of the road. The person turned to face the car, and Matthew went into shock. '_Isn't that... Madeline?' _Fear was drawn across her face, and she slowly began to back away from the car with tears streaming down her face. As soon as Matthew opened his door, Madeline spun on her heals and ran. This time, Matthew was the one running after her.

**Madeline:** Madeline looked over her shoulder to find Matthew close behind. _'Why can't he see that I'm t-trying to get _**_away_**_?!' _she began to wipe her eyes. _'I've ruined everything now...I shouldn't have said anything!_' She turned the corner too fast, and sent herself flying towards the floor, letting out a scream.

**Matthew:** Matthew heard a scream, and his mind filled with worry. _'H-hold on, Madeline,' _Matthew ran faster, and soon came across a tattered looking stuffed moose. He recognized the moose after a quick glance. "Madeline?" Matthew looked around for the girl, and took a few steps back the way he came, when he heard soft whimpers coming from an alley way. "M-Madeline?" he said quietly. Matthew looked down at the moose that he held carefully in one hand, and walked slowly to the opening of an alley. "Maddie, is that you?" The alley was dark, but Matthew could make out a small figure that was in a ball on the ground. He slowly inched his way towards it, and knelt next to it. It was Madeline, but she was unconscious. Matthew looked down at her for a few minutes, and then, with his hands shaking, he picked her up, tucking her moose under his arm.

**Kumajiro:** When Matthew had told him to watch over the car, Kumajiro had climbed onto the dashboard, with the radio up as loud as it could. _'I'm doing a pretty good job. Maybe what's-his-face will make me some pancakes after the boring meeting.'_ Kuma had sprawled himself on the dashboard, knocking off anything that had been there moments before. After a while, he got tired of watching over the car, and had placed himself in the drivers seat. To occupy himself, Kumajiro pushed the unlock and lock buttons on the car door, watching as the coloured knobs above the door handles flipped. More time had passed for Kuma, and he ended up perched on the dashboard again. Squinting, he noticed Matthew walking back holding someone. Kumajiro didn't think much of it, and unlocked to doors for his owner.

**Matthew:** When Matthew got to the car, he placed Madeline in the backseat, and went around to sit in the drivers seat. Putting his head in his hands, Matthew thought about the meeting and what to do with Madeline. "Kuma, what do I do? I-I have to go to the meeting, and I c-can't bring her with me..." Kumajiro looked over from the passengers seat to Madeline, and back to Matthew. "I could watch her." Kumajiro went and climbed to the back seat next to Madeline. Matthew looked at the two in the backseat. "A-are you sure?" Kumajiro looked to Matthew and nodded. Matthew looked down to Madeline once more, and decided to trust the small polar bear, and returned back home.

**Madeline:** Madeline woke up to the pounding of her head, not realizing the strange atmosphere around her. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Grand-père, ce qui s'est passé?" (Grandfather, what happened?) she mumbled in French. Opening her eyes wide enough to take in her surroundings, Madeline had a look of confusion on her face. _'What happened?' _she asked herself. She threw the covers off of her and went over to the door, trying not to make too much noise. Her heart beat increased the closer her hand got to the door knob. Madeline squeezed her eyes shut and began to open the door. With one eye now open, she began to scan the area outside the door, when she looked down to find a small furry animal, that had been sitting in front of the door. Madeline's face lit up. "You are so cute!" she squealed. Madeline got on her knees to get a closer look. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Making sure you're okay, like he told me to." Madeline was still smiling.

"Who told you to check on me, buddy?" she pet the bears head, and a confused look appeared on his face.

"I can't remember his name." With that, he began to walk down the hallway to a flight of stairs.

Madeline watched as he glanced up at pictures, when she started to walk after him. "Well, what's your name?" she asked.

"Kumajiro," he replied. Kumajiro stopped at a picture. "That's him." he said, pointing to a person in the picture. Madeline was then standing behind Kumajiro, following where he was pointing. The smile slowly faded from her face. "You mean, Mr. Matthew...?" Kuma gave a small nod, and kept walking. _'Grand-père, where are you...?' _Madeline slowly walked to the stairs, far behind Kumajiro. "He left you a note downstairs. Follow me." Madeline followed him down the stair, and picked up the not that he had been pointing to on a small table.

'Madeline,

I guess you have met Kuma by now. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright earlier. That's why I ran after you. You must have hit your head, because when I caught up to you, you were unconscious. I'll be back soon. I had to go to a meeting, but Kuma is there with you.

Matthew'

Madeline read the note, and looked over to Kumajiro, who had tumbled onto the couch. She sighed and went to sit next to him, when there was a knock at the door. Madeline jumped and watched as a lazy Kumajiro went to open the door. Madeline walked into the kitchen, realizing that if it was somebody that Matthew knew, it would be probably be strange for there to be an eleven-year-old little girl in his living room. Madeline overheard part of Kumajiro's conversation with the person at the door.

"He isn't here," she heard Kuma say.

"I just wanted to get some maple syrup from him." Madeline tried to make out the accent of the man at the door.

"He's not here." _'Whoever it is, Kumajiro obviously isn't a fan of him...' _she thought, while hearing the annoyance in the bears voice.

"Mein Gott, I heard you the first time! Just let me come in and get some and I'll be gone. Birdie wont mind!" Madeline recognized the accent. _'Maybe I should bring some to him. I don't think Kumajiro is letting him in anytime soon.' _Madeline began to look through cabinets, when she found a bottle of maple syrup. She held the glass bottle close, and headed towards the door. "H-here you go," she said quietly.

The albino man at the door went wide eyed. Madeline noticed his red eyes and let out a small squeak. "B-Birdie?!" he said. Kumajiro facepalmed.

"W-what?" Madeline was scared and looked over to Kumajiro for help.

"Did eyebrows do this to you?!" The man pushed the door all the way, and was on his knees looking at Madeline with a worried expression.

"W-who?" Madeline was slowly backing away, when the man placed his hands on her shoulders, keeping her in place. "P-please let go of me!" she said.

"Birdie! Did he use some stupid fucked up magic on you?!" Madeline's eyes began filling with tears, when she looked up to see Matthew at the door.

"G-Gil! What are you d-doing?!" Matthew was then next to a crying Madeline. Madeline shoved the bottle of syrup into the albinos hands, and hid behind Matthew. "Grand-père, je ne peux pas faire ça! Je veux rentrer à la maison!" (Grandfather, I can't do this! I want to go home!) Madeline was shaking her head with her eyes shut tight.

"Birdie! It's you!" Madeline was holding onto the back of Matthew's jacket.

"Gil, w-what are you doing here?" Matthew held his hand out to his friend to help him up.

"Well, I came by to get some syrup, when this bear of yours wouldn't let me in. That's when she came to the door with some, and I thought, maybe, Kirkland did something to you." He said, smiling at Matthew.

"Oh. Well, I'm fine, and this is Madeline. Madeline, this is my friend, Gilbert." Matthew stood in between the two.

"Ja! Und sorry about making you cry. That was really unawesome of me!" Gilbert smiled at Madeline, who had been wiping away tears.

"It's okay. I-it's nice to meet you." she said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Well, I'm gonna head home! I bet mein bruder misses me! Kesesese~!" Gilbert walked out the door after saying good-bye to both Matthew and Madeline.

**Matthew:** When Matthew was at the doorway, he did not expect to see his Prussian friend, kneeling in front of a crying Madeline. But thankfully, Matthew had managed to sort things out.

"Madeline, were you speaking F-French before?" Matthew looked at the little girl that sat across from him at the kitchen table.

"Y-yes. It comes and goes, really." Madeline said shyly.

"I understand. I'm s-sorry that he scared you. Madeline, so you happen to r-remember why you were in the m-middle of the road earlier?" Matthew asked her.

It took Madeline a minute to recall what he was talking about. "Well, yesterday, when you said that my parents would be worried, I d-didn't actually head home, see. My father doesn't even know that I'm his daughter, and I don't know my mother..." Madeline looked as if she was about to cry.

"I-I'm so sorry, Madeline! W-why didn't you say anything about it?" Madeline shrugged in response. The two sat in silence until there was a knock on the door. "I-I'll be right back," Madeline nodded in response to Matthew, and watched as he went to the door.

"Hello?" he said' opening the door.

"Mattie!" Matthew's eyes widened as he was then embraced by his American brother.

"A-Al! W-what are you doing here?" Matthew asked, trying to hide any tone of being nervous. Alfred smiled and made himself comfortable.

"You weren't at the meeting, bro! What happened?" Matthew was flooded with newly found sadness. _'Here we go...' _he thought sadly.

"Al, I-I was there..." He said, closing the door.

"Haha! Sure you were, Mattie! Anyways, you missed the best thing ever! Francis was-" Alfred had become distracted be a certain eleven-year-old that was now standing by the door, holding Kumajiro's paw. _'Maple...' _Matthew looked at Madeline in shock. _'The one day I don't need visitors...'_

"Woah~!" Alfred said, walking up to Madeline.

"A-Alfred-" Matthew was then interrupted by the voice of his loud brother.

"You're so cute! What's your name?!" Alfred picked up Madeline smiling, causing Madeline to let out a small squeak, and to release Kumajiro's paw.

"Alfred!" Matthew said, slowly raising his voice. "P-put. Her. Down!" Alfred looked over to Matthew.

"Aw, But Mattie~" Alfred whined. "Look how tiny she is!" he laughed as he put her on the ground. As soon as her feet hit the ground, Madeline ran behind Matthew. _'Mon dieu, tous les amis de M. Matthew sont fous!' _(My god, any friends of Mr. Matthew are crazy!) Madeline thought to herself.

"Al, y-you can't just go around picking up k-kids that you think are c-cute," Matthew told his brother, who was wearing the same smile as always.

"Haha! Okay, no problem! Who is she anyways, Mattie?" Alfred looked at Matthew, waiting for an answer.

Matthew opened his mouth to answer his brother, when Madeline walked up to Alfred. "M-Mr. Matthew is just watching me until my...mum comes to pick me u-up..." Madeline struggled with the last part of her lie, but she could tell that Alfred hadn't noticed. "My n-name is Madeline." Matthew looked at her, and then at Alfred.

"Hey Mattie! She stutters like you do!" Alfred laughed and went into the kitchen. Matthew and Madeline were both starring at the spot where Alfred had just been, and then Madeline looked back to Matthew with a questioning look. Matthew sighed and followed his brother into the kitchen. "A-Al, what are you doing?" Matthew had walked in to find Alfred going through cabinets.

"I'm hungry, man! Hey, we should go to McDonalds!" Alfred looked at Matthew smiling.

"Al, I-I don't think that Madeline would like McDonalds. What if I make-" Matthew stopped when he saw that Alfred was clinging to Matthew's shirt, with a sad expression. "F-fine..." Alfred smiled and grabbed Matthew's wrist and then ran out of the kitchen to the door. Madeline watched as Matthew was dragged out the door, and ran after them, followed by Kumajiro.

After being stuck in a car with Alfred and his singing, Matthew, Madeline, and Kumajiro, were glad to be out of the car, even if it was to go to McDonalds. "I think my ears are bleeding..." Kumajiro mumbled, making Madeline giggle. Alfred turned around to glare at the small bear in the girls arms. Once inside, Matthew took Madeline and Kumajiro to a seat, while Alfred ordered more food than what was necessary.

Matthew watched as Madeline looked down at the fries that Alfred had given her. "D-do I have to eat these?" she said, looking at Matthew.

"No," Matthew smiled. "I-I could make you pancakes if you w-wanted," Madeline's face lit up with the mention of pancakes.

"My grand-père used to make pancakes all the time! Ils ont goûté vraiment bon!" (They were really good) Alfred looked up from is food with a confused look. "Uh, hello? American right here!"

Matthew looked at his brother and smiled. "S-sorry, Al." When Matthew looked back to where Madeline was, he realized that she had gone to watch the kids that were playing on structures. Smiling, she walked back to Matthew and asked in she could bring Kumajiro to go and play. Matthew looked at Kumajiro, who was in her arms. "S-sure," he said, smiling.

"Yay! Thank you, Mr. Matthew!" Madeline took of her shoes, placed them on her chair, and ran to the play area. "So, Mattie! You never told me why you weren't at the meeting!" Alfred said, while stuffing his fourth burger in his mouth. Matthew sighed at his brother, and let his head slam onto the table.

Chapter 3:

**Madeline:** Madeline held onto Kumajiro, while rushing to the top of the structure. Placing the small bear in her lap, Madeline pushed herself down the slide, laughing the entire way down. When they reached the bottom of the slide, she sat there for a minute, hugging Kumajiro and giggling. When another kid went down the slide without warning, throwing Madeline and Kumajiro onto the floor. Madeline quickly picked up Kumajiro, and turned to the boy that was now sitting at the bottom of the slide. Madeline was furious. "What do you think you're doing, eh?!" She shouted at the boy, who was looking at Madeline in shock.

"Um, I-" Madeline wouldn't let him finish. "You could have had me broke something!" she fumed.

"I apolog-" the boy tried again. "No! I don't want to hear it!" Madeline stormed off towards the door, when she felt a tug at the bear in her arms.

"Where did you get him?!" Madeline heard a British accent, and turned to see the boy from the slide.

"Don't touch him!" Madeline moved Kumajiro out of the boys reach. "How would you like it if I tugged on that little hat of yours?" Madeline asked seriously, refuring to the blue sailors hat on the boys head.

"I- wait a bloody minute! I asked you something first! Where did you get that bear?" The boy crossed his arms and looked at Madeline with a quizzical expression.

"Be quiet! You're creating a crowd of greasy little kids! And for your information, this bear is my..." What was Madeline supposed to call him? _'I can't call him my father, but I don't want to possibly embarrass Mr. Matthew by calling him my babysitter...' _Madeline thought. "He's my big brothers bear!" Kumajiro looked up at the nervous girl with a confused look. One of kids that Madeline had called a "greasy little kid", saw Kumajiro's head go up, and his eyes widened. "It...it moved! The bear moved!" The room began filling with noise, and some of the younger kids went up to Madeline. "Go away! He's a stuffed animal! You're all crazy!" Madeline shouted, but they continued to walk up to her. The boy from the slide grabbed her arm, and before she could protest, pulled her through the door.

"Let go of me!" Madeline yanked her arm away, and the boy smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm Peter, by the way. Peter Kirkland." Madeline mumbled a quiet 'thank you' and started towards the table where she had left Matthew and Alfred.

"What's your name?" Madeline stopped and turned to Peter.

"Madeline," she said calmly.

"You don't have a last name?" Peter asked her, smiling. Madeline ignored the question, and walked up to the table, greeting Matthew and the American that had bought more burgers. Madeline sat down, and Matthew asked her how it was. Kumajiro looked right at Matthew. "I will never go in the Tubes of Death, ever again." Madeline began putting on her shoes. "Agreed," she said.

"M-Madeline, are you okay?" Matthew looked at the unhappy girl.

"Hey, Madeline!" Matthew turned to see a boy running up to the table, and Madeline groaned.

"I wasn't kidding. Do you not have a last name?" Peter stood at the table, eyes fixed on Madeline.

"Would you just, please, leave me alone? I was having fun until you came around, throwing me on my face!" Madeline was become annoyed and angry. _'Whoever has to put up with this kid, must be on their way to an insane asylum.' _Madeline thought. Matthew looked at Peter with a surprised face, and got up to get water, dragging Alfred with him. "I was trying to apologize, but you started getting mad and wouldn't let me finish!" Madeline looked over to Matthew and Alfred in line, and mumbled to herself. "Dieu, aidez-moi..." (God, help me...)

**Matthew: **Matthew had dragged Alfred with him as soon as he realized who the little boy was.

"Hey, Mattie? Wasn't that Sealand?" Alfred tried to look back at the table, but Matthew stood in his way.

"Y-yes, Al. But M-Madeline doesn't know that." Matthew said, loud enough for only his brother to hear. Alfred nodded and began to order more burgers to go. _'If Sealand had recognized us, he would have said something to Madeline...' _Matthew thought, while quickly glancing over his shoulder at the two. After a few minutes, Peter had left Madeline, allowing Matthew to go back to their table, while Alfred ordered his food.

"Who was that, M-Madeline?" Matthew said, after sitting down.

"The reason that Maddie and I call that room the 'Tubes of Death'," Kumajiro said quietly, making Madeline giggle.

"Hey guys! I'm done ordering, so we can go now!" Alfred shouted to them, holding two bags full of burgers.

"Alright, Al. J-just don't sing this time, okay?" Alfred walked out to the car with a burger in his mouth, completely ignoring Matthew.

**time skip**

**Madeline: **When they arrived back home, Alfred had left with his burgers, leaving the two Canadians, and a bear, on their own.

"I-I'll make some pancakes," Matthew said, walking into the kitchen. Madeline said on the couch and thought about her grand-père. _'Tu me manques...' _(I miss you...) Madeline slowly got off the couch, and went to the kitchen.

"M-Mr. Matthew? Could I use the phone, s'il vous plaît?" (please?) Madeline said quietly. Matthew turned to the girl and gave a warm smile. "Of c-course," he said, before turning back to the pancakes. "Merci..." (thank you...) Madeline whispered, heading for the phone.

When she picked up the phone, she dialed the number that she knew by heart. Madeline became anxious, a smile forming on her lips. _'I can't wait to hear from him!'_ Madeline thought. Her happiness was gone when the automatic voice told her to leave a message. "Bonjour, grand-père. C'est Madeline. Uh, rappelez-moi quand vous pouvez. Au revoir!" (Hello, grandpa. It's Madeline. Uh,call me back when you can. Bye!) Madeline sighed as she hung up the phone. Behind her, Matthew cleared his throat, and Madeline watched as he put some pancakes on a plate for her. "M-merci..." she said quietly, moving to the seat across from his.

"Oh! I-I almost forgot!" Matthew said, getting up and leaving the kitchen. When he came back, a couple minutes later, he was holding out a stuffed moose. Madeline smiled, hugging the moose to her chest. "Thank you!" she beamed. "I thought I lost it! It was a gift from my grand-père!" Madeline rocked the stuffed animal in her arms.

"M-Madeline, where does your grand-père live?" Matthew asked, watching as the girl began to eat her pancakes.

"France," she said after swallowing. "He lives in France." Matthew gave her a surprised look, and she went back to eating.

"Then how come y-you're in C-Canada?" he asked her quietly.

"Grand-père said I had to come and meet my Papa, but how can I when he doesn't know I exist?" Madeline said sadly.

**time skip to around midnight**

**Matthew:** Matthew had left Madeline stay in the guest room, and he hadn't heard from her since she had gone in there. _'She's probably gone to bed,' _Matthew thought while yawning. He was laying on top of his bed and looked at the clock. _'It's 1 am, so she's probably asleep with Kuma.' _Matthew was close to being asleep, when he heard light footsteps going down the stairs. Quietly, he got out of bed, put his red hoodie and glasses on, and went to the top of the stairs. Matthew heard a voice coming from the kitchen.

"Grand-père, il ne sait pas qui je suis! S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi?" (Grandfather, he doesn't know who I am! Please, help me?) It was Madeline, and she sounded as if she were crying. Matthew got closer. "Que suis-je censé dire? 'Surprise! Je suis ta fille!'? Tu le connais mieux. Vous lui dire." (What am I supposed to say? 'Surprise! I'm your daughter!'? You know him better. You tell him.) Madeline had paused. _'How does her father not know about her?'_ Matthew thought. "Oui, l'ours est mignon, mais il ne va pas aider beaucoup." (Yes, the bear is cute, but he wont help much.) Matthew gave a confused look at the mention of a bear. "J'ai peur, grand-père. Et s'il ne veut pas de moi? En outre, son-" (I'm scared, grandfather. And what if he does not want me? And besides, his-) she had stopped talking, and Matthew started backing up to his room, before hearing her departure. "Je dois aller! Au revoir!" (I need to go! Good-bye!) Matthew went into his room, and sat at the door, trying to catch his breathe. He listened as footsteps quickly passed. Matthew sighed, and waited until morning to ask Madeline about the phone call.

Chapter 3 ½:

**Matthew: **When Matthew woke up, he had forgotten about Madeline's phone call at one in the morning. Until he ran into a crying Madeline in the hallway.

"Madeline? W-what's wrong?" Matthew asked as the girl hugged him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you! Je suis désolé!" (I am sorry!) she said in between hiccups.

At that moment, Madeline remembered about hearing the phone call, and partially understood what she was talking about.

"M-Madeline, where does your Papa live?" Matthew asked, rubbing her back.

"Here!" she exclaimed, and buried her face in Matthew's sweatshirt. Matthew was confused and went onto his knees, causing Madeline to let go of him.

"What d-do you mean by 'h-here'?" He said softly.

Madeline wiped her eyes, and looked at Matthew. "J-je suis ta f-fille..." (I-I'm your d-daughter...) she said quietly.

Chapter 4:

Matthew was looking at the girl that was in front of him. Her words echoing through his mind.

"H-hello?" she said with a worried tone.

Matthew blinked. "H-how do I have a d-daughter? Besides Québec, I d-didn't think any other provinces had personifications..."

Madeline's cheeks turned pink. "When Ontario became extremely populated, it need a personification, so here I am." Madeline gave a small smile before continuing. "See, you n-never visited Ontario, so you didn't know I existed. Instead, grand-père Francis found me, so I stayed with him for a while, until he told me that I needed to come back..." Madeline fidgeted while Matthew listened, looking down.

"Je suis désolé..." she said sadly. Matthew looked at her and smiled.

"Je suis d-désolé aussi, Madeline." he said, while pulling the sad looking girl into a hug. Madeline put her arms around Matthew's neck and smiled.

"I'm s-sorry for not visiting. I was just t-trying to convince Québec to stay as a p-part of Canada." Matthew said quietly, and Madeline giggled. "It's okay... Papa..." Madeline let go of Matthew and stood in front of him as he got to his feet.

"M-Madeline, would you like to invite F-Francis over?" Matthew asked her happily.

"D'accord!" (Okay!) she said, and ran down the stairs to the phone. After she left, Kumajiro had wondered out of the guest bedroom, and stood next to Matthew. Looking down at the bear, Matthew scooped him into his arms.

Kumajiro gave him a confused look. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I-I'm Canada," he said quietly. "Madeline's Papa." Kumajiro nodded before saying, "That's new," Matthew smiled, and went down to the kitchen.

"Merci, grand-père! A bientot!" (Thank you, grandfather! See you soon!) Madeline hung up the phone, and turned to face Matthew. "He said he would be here soon!" Madeline said happily, running up to Matthew and hugging him.

"Th-that's good." he said, while letting out a small laugh.

**time skip**

Madeline and Matthew had been talking at the kitchen table, when the doorbell rang. Madeline jumped out of her chair and ran to the door. "Grand-père!" Madeline said, with excitement in her voice, and hugging the Frenchman at the door.

"Bonjour, Madeline," he said, hugging her in return.

Matthew walked out of the kitchen with Kumajiro in his arms, and headed to the door. "H-hello, Papa," Matthew said quietly, placing Kumajiro on the couch. Francis got to his feet and went up to Matthew, smiling. "Bonjour, Matthieu. She is a handful, non?" Madeline was standing next to Matthew, then, and pouted. "I am not!" she said.

Matthew smiled at Madeline. "N-no she wasn't." Francis chuckled. "That is good," he said while ruffling Madeline's hair. The three of them sat down, Madeline next to Matthew with Kumajiro in her lap, and Francis in an armchair across from them.

"I take it, Madeline has explained everything?" Francis said to Matthew.

"O-oui, she did." Matthew said. "P-Papa, how are we supposed t-to tell everyone else about her?"

Francis looked at Madeline, who was playing with Kumajiro. "I was wondering the same thing. What if you brought her to the next world meeting? It is scheduled to be here in Ontario, oui?"

"Y-yes, it is. I suppose that would be the easiest way to d-do it. A-as long as she isn't like Québec, who w-walked into a world meeting declaring that she was her own c-country..." Francis laughed, and Matthew smiled with pink cheeks.

"Nobody will n-notice me though. The other day, A-Alfred asked me why I wasn't at the l-last one..." Matthew said sadly.

"Don't worry, Matthieu. I will be there to help you."

Matthew smiled. "Merci, Papa."

Chapter 5:

**Madeline: **Madeline had made herself at home with Matthew, and today was the day that she would be introduced to the other countries as Ontario.

She looked in the mirror that hung on a wall near her closet, looking over the dress that Matthew had gotten her. She looked at her hair, and adjusted the two bows that were holding her hair in pigtails. Madeline smiled to herself, and picked up her moose from her bed. "Papa! I'm ready!" she said, running to Matthew's room. Matthew had opened the door, and was dressed in his suit, with Kumajiro in his arms.

"O-okay then. L-let's get going." he said, smiling.

Madeline sat in the back of the car, preparing herself. "Papa, I'm scared." she said quietly.

"D-don't worry, M-Madeline. You'll be okay." Matthew said, trying to reassure her.

Within a few minutes, the two were out of the car, and standing in front of the doors to the building. Madeline grabbed Matthew's hand, as they proceeded into the building. Madeline took a deep breath, and looked at the other countries that were sitting around a table. She followed Matthew to two empty chairs, and sat down next to him. Madeline looked up to see Francis smiling at her, and she forced a smile in return.

"Alright guys! Let's get the meeting started!" Madeline looked to the front of the room to find Alfred standing there.

"Alfred, I believe your brother has something that he would like to say first." Francis looked at Matthew, who had been watching Alfred's expression change at the mention of his brother.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, frog?" Madeline looked to where the voice had come from, and found a man with large eyebrows, that was in a seat next to Alfred. Madeline quickly looked back to her Papa, to find him starring blankly at the table. "Papa?" she whispered to him.

"Well, Angleterre, (England)I do believe that our dear Matthieu has something that he would like to say." Madeline was still looking at Matthew with a worried expression, when she felt people looking at her.

Ve~! Germany, who's that?" Madeline looked up to find a man pointing at her. Other people had looked to where he was pointing, when Matthew stood up, clearing his throat.

"Th-this is Ontario," he said nervously. "She's a p-province in Canada, and she is also my daughter..." The other countries looked at Matthew in surprise, and back to Madeline. "H-hello..." she said while blushing.

**Matthew: **Matthew had managed to be noticed long enough that he could say what was necessary.

"Mattie! Why didn't you tell me before!?" Matthew looked at his brother.

"I-I didn't know, so h-how was I supposed to tell you?" Alfred sunk into his chair, going over what Matthew had said, when Germany cleared his throat.

"Um, Canada, is it?" Matthew nodded. "How exactly did she become a personification for Ontario, exactly?" Matthew looked at a scared Madeline.

"W-well, when Ontario's population i-increased, I guess it needed a p-personification..." he said, trying to recall what Madeline had told him. Germany nodded and over to Madeline once more.

"Kesesese~ Birdie's got a daughter!" Matthew sat back down and looked to the right of Germany, where Gilbert was sitting. "It explains why I thought it was you! She acts just like you do!" Gilbert grinned.

"Excuse me," Madeline spoke up. "but aren't you the man that made me cry?" Madeline said, glaring at Gilbert. Matthew smiled, as his friend received glares from Francis and Alfred.

"Mon ami, (my friend) what did you do to make petite Madeline cry?" Francis asked. Gilbert's grin was gone.

"I didn't do it on purpose! It was an accident, I swear!" Matthew held back the urge to laugh.

"Gilbert, it's not nice to swear!" Madeline said while giving Gilbert a disapproving look.

"Mein Gott! Are you kidding me?!" Madeline let out a small laugh and smiled.

"G-Gil, she's just m-messing with you, calm d-down." Matthew said while laughing.

**end of the meeting**

**Madeline:** After the meeting, Madeline decided to go apologize to Gilbert, but was stopped when someone had tapped her on the shoulder.

"So your last name is Williams, then!" Madeline turned around to see Peter Kirkland standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Madeline asked.

"I'm Sealand! You know, the country?" Peter said while punching the air.

"You are an old abandoned British fort! You can't just claim yourself as a country!" Madeline said, slightly annoyed by him.

"Says you! You're just a province!" Peter said, crossing his arms.

"For the last time, you are not a bloody country!" Madeline looked up to see a blonde man behind Peter. _'That's who grand-père called Angleterre!' _Peter turned to face the Englishman.

"I am to! And Madeline, here, agrees with me!" They both looked over to Madeline.

"I-I don't actually..." Madeline said awkwardly.

"Iggy! What are you doing with little Maddie?" Madeline looked up to see her uncle Alfred walking up to them.

"Don't call me that, you git! And I wasn't doing anything!" he replied, giving Alfred a hateful look.

"Haha! Maddie, do you know where your dad is?" Alfred asked her.

Madeline thought for a moment. "Not really. He might be talking with grand-père Francis." Madeline said, hugging her stuffed moose to her chest.

"Cool, thanks! Oh, and don't let Iggy get to you! Bye!" Alfred winked at her and then ran off to find Matthew. Madeline smiled.

"Well, Peter," she said. "You have fun being a country, while I go apologize to Gilbert!" she finished, before running off.

"Bye, Madeline!" he shouted after her.

Madeline found Gilbert talking with the other German that had been curious about Madeline's existence, and the Italian man that had pointed her out. Madeline cleared her throat.

"Um, Gilbert?" she said shyly. The albino turned to her.

"Ja, Madeline?" he said.

"I-I apologize for earlier. It was rude of me," Madeline looked up at the man, and he looked at her with no expression.

"Oh. Uh, it's fine, really..." Gilbert said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look, Germany! Gilly's blushing!" Madeline looked over at the Italian. "Ciao! I'm Italy, but you can call me Feliciano! And this is Germany, but you can call him Ludwig!" Madeline smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Feliciano. You too, Ludwig." she said happily. "Anyways, I'm going to find me Papa. Sorry again, Gilbert." With that, Madeline turned to leave, but was stopped by a tall man wearing a scarf.

"S-sorry, mister!" Madeline started shaking.

"You are Ontario, da?" said the man. Madeline looked behind her to find Feliciano hiding behind Ludwig, and Gilbert standing there dumbfounded.

"Y-yes I am..." she said nervously, looking up at him.

"Da, and you are part of Canada?" Madeline was about to answer when she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Leave her alone, Ivan. Matthew wouldn't give her to you anyways. Madeline looked up to see Gilbert, who was glaring at a smiling Ivan.

"Wh-what?" Madeline asked with a confused look.

"See you soon, Ontario." Ivan walked off, leaving Madeline with Gilbert. Madeline turned to face him.

"Th-thank you, Gilbert." Madeline said quietly, still shaking.

"No problem! Just stay away from Russia, okay? Mein Gott, Birdie would loose it if he took you!" Gilbert said.

"O-okay. I p-promise I'll stay away from him. I'm going to go find Papa now." Madeline took a deep breath and started walking, when Gilbert ran up next to her.

"The awesome me will come with you! So, you're staying with Birdie, now?" Gilbert looked at Madeline questioningly.

"Technically, I'm staying at his house in Ontario. But while he's there, yes. I think he has to go to Québec soon, though." Madeline sighed at the last line.

"Kesese~ I remember Quebec! Gott, she hated the awesome me!" Gilbert laughed.

"Yes, well, she is trying to become her own country. I think she would get along with Peter..." Madeline began scanning the crowd for a certain Canadian and his polar bear.

Gilbert laughed. "So you've met Peter!"

Madeline went on her tiptoes, trying to find the curl that belonged to her Papa. "Yes, I have. Um, Gilbert, would y-you mind...lifting me up for a second? I-I can't see Papa anywhere..." Madeline's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Kesese! Sure!" Gilbert lifted her onto his back. "Do you see him?"

"I think I do! Uh oh...that Russian guy is talking to him..." Madeline looked at her Papa, who was politely talking to Ivan.

Gilbert quickly brought Madeline down. "Sheiße! He's probably talking about you..." Madeline's eyes started to fill with tears.

"G-Gilbert, I don't want to become part of Russia!" she sobbed.

"Don't worry! Birdie would never give you up! Uh-don't cry, Madeline, it's okay!" Gilbert said, trying to comfort her.

"Gilbert! Why must you make petite Madeline cry!?" Gilbert and Madeline looked up to see Francis.

"Grand-père, Papa wouldn't...give me up, w-would he?" Francis looked at Gilbert.

"I didn't do anything! It was that unawesome Russian! He's talking to Birdie!" Gilbert had his hand up in defense, while Madeline wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Non, ma chère. Ton Papa ne te ferais jamais donner à la Russie." (No, my dear. Your Papa would never give you up to Russia) Francis was kneeling down, with a hand on her shoulder.

"Promise?" Madeline said, holding back tears.

Francis smiled at her. "Oui," he said to her, while getting back to his feet. "Gilbert, could you take Madeline to Matthieu, s'il vous plaît?" Francis looked at his friend.

"Ja, sure! Come on, Madeline! You can get on my awesome back!" Gilbert bent down for her to get on, and Madeline giggled and climbed onto his back. "Okay, Madeline. Where did you see him?" Madeline looked around once more.

"He's near the front doors," Madeline said, worried about what would happen with the Russian there.

"Bruder...? We came to see how Madeline was...what are you doing, exactly?" Madeline tore her gaze from her Papa and the Russian, to find Ludwig and Feliciano standing in front of them.

"What's it look like, West? I'm Madeline back to Matthew!" Gilbert said, smiling.

"Right...well, just be careful with her." Ludwig looked up at Madeline.

"Kesese~! I took care of you when you were little! The awesome me did a pretty good job with you, don't you think?" Madeline laughed and Ludwig rolled his eyes.

Ludwig was about to reply to his brother, when Feliciano interrupted. "Ve~! Look! It's my fratello! Can we go see him, Germany? Please~?" Ludwig sighed and allowed the Italian to drag him off.

Gilbert laughed. "Is he still at the door, Madeline?"

"Yes, but so is Ivan..." Madeline said sadly, and looked to the floor as Gilbert continued walking. Madeline was deep in thought, when a small yellow bird landed on Gilbert's head, startling Madeline.

"Gilbert! Th-there's a bird on your h-head!" Madeline squeaked, and Gibert laughed.

"That's mein awesome Gilbird!" he said, and the bird chirped in response.

"...you named it Gilbird?" Madeline asked.

"Ja! It's awesome, right?" he laughed and Madeline rolled her eyes.

"Mon dieu..." she mumbled.

They were at the front doors when Gilbird flew off of Gilbert's head and onto Matthew's. He had stopped talking to find a giggling Madeline of the back of Gilbert. Gilbert let Madeline down, and she ran to Matthew, embracing him in a hug. When Madeline let go, she turned to see Ivan, and her smile disappeared.

"Hello again, Ontario," he said with a meaningless smile.

"H-hello..." she said, while grabbing Matthew's hand. Matthew looked up at Ivan, and then to a scarred Madeline. "W-well, it was nice talking to you, I-Ivan." Matthew said.

"I will talk to you both soon, da? I believe my little sister is looking for me." Ivan turned and walked towards a girl that looked to be his sister.

"Thanks again, Gilbert!" Madeline said, letting go of Matthew's hand to go hug Gilbert.

"J-ja! No problem..." he said, awkwardly patting Madeline on the back. Matthew let out a small laugh, and Madeline let go of Gilbert and stood next to Matthew, grabbing his hand again.

"I-I'm going to bring M-Madeline back home," Matthew said, smiling. "We'll see you l-later, Gilbert." Madeline waved good-bye to him and Gilbert smiled, and walked off to find his brother.

When they were nearly home, Madeline thought of what her grand-père had said. "Papa, you would never g-give me up to Russia, right?" Madeline looked in the car mirror.

"I-I would never give you t-to Ivan, Madeline." Madeline smiled and put her head back, closing her eyes. "Je t'aime, Papa..." she said quietly.

Matthew smiled at her. "Je t'aime a-aussi, Maddie..." (I love you t-to, Maddie...)


End file.
